Team Rainbow
by NiteExtreme
Summary: Set after Ash loses against Alain and later finds out his heritage, he inherits Team Rocket. AU OOC Characters


**Good day to all you fellow Pokémon Fanfiction Readers, my name is NiteExtreme. I'll just summarise my introduction, or for the long one (actually it's not so long) you could go to my profile. I'm 12, Love Pokémon as it was my first anime that I have watched. I like Aurumshipping (Ash X Female Arceus) but I dislike some idiots in the Pokémon world. Favourite Colours are Black and White, and Black is my lucky colour. Favourite Pokémon is Ash-Greninja because it looks like a proper ninja. The idea of this story is based of two separate ideas, if Giovanni was Ash's Father and What would happen after Ash had lost to Alain. Since these Ideas are mixed, I'll make it, so Ash known about Giovanni being his father, and that Kiss scene in XYZ (Anime) Ash asks Serena to join Team Rocket. He doesn't force her to join, but when time is right she will join. I'll also make it that Silver had never existed. I feel that the opening message or A/N is too long, wait let me check … 170+ words, OK that's a really long one so without any disruptions, Enjoy the story.**

 **Team Rainbow**

 **Prologue**

 **Location – Bold**

 _ **Scene-Break – Italic Bold**_

 **(Pokémon speaking English) – Brackets Bold**

* * *

No One's POV – XYZ Episode 38

"The winner is Alain from Kalos" The announcer had said. "Alain! Alain!" Many people in the crowd had cheered, "Good One." Ash said before he ran away. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie wondered where Ash had disappeared to, so they had decided to follow him. Ash was now outside the stadium, when he saw Jessie, James and Meowth. "Team Rocket! What are you doing here?" Ash asked, "The Boss wants to give you his Pokénav Number, he didn't tell us why though." Jessie said as she handed over the paper. Ash put the paper in his pocket and then his companions came along. "Ash, what was Team Rocket doing here?" "Nothing" Ash replied, "Could you give me some time I need to go somewhere and discuss something private with my family." After a moment of thought, his companions had agreed.

Ash had gone the Lumiose Tower, where he saw Lysandre looking at him as he was expecting someone. "So, brat, why are you here?" Lysandre questioned, "And Why should I tell you?" Ash replied. "I don't know, just if you want to be safe, then run away." Lysandre Stated. Ash had got out his Pokénav and the Pokénav Number he was given by the Team Rocket trio. "Uhm hello who's this?" The person on the phone had questioned. "It's me Ash Ketchum, is this Giovanni I'm talking to?" Ash questioned. "Yes, it is my boy, it is I, Giovanni, your father." Giovanni replied. "I can't believe Mom's been lying to me the whole time, I'll come meet you after I return from Kalos. Are you by any chance still acquainted to Lysandre, Leader of Team Flare?" Ash question Giovanni, "Yes I am, why is he causing trouble to you son?" Giovanni asked in a worried tone.

"Brat why are you talking to my friend Giovanni in such a friendly way?" Lysandre questioned in a loud voice that Giovanni had heard it from his side of the phone. "Dear Boy, give Lysandre the Pokénav I want to talk to him." Giovanni said on the Pokénav and Ash handed it to him. "So, Lysandre, why did you insult my son?" Giovanni questioned. "Wait he's your son, so he's going to inherit Team Rocket?" Lysandre questioned and replied at the same time, "Yeah, Lysandre, please don't reveal that to any other team leaders because then that will cause a lot of catastrophe. Also, rumours say that a former member of your team defeated my son?" Giovanni replied. "Yeah, he did, maybe that's why he's inheriting Team Rocket. I hope he can live up to your expectations." Lysandre said, "He'll make everyone bow to his feet, I just know it. Anyways stop your evil pan and retreat so my son and your team can meet later." Giovanni suggested, "Yeah, I'm sure that could work." Lysandre said as he closed the call with Giovanni.

Lysandre had now turned towards Ash. "So, Boy, see you soon, anyways, I'm retreating for now." Lysandre said as he vanished like a ninja. "My dear Ash, I'll meet you soon." A voice had said in Ash's head. Ash had tried to ignore that voice and left the tower. He went down when he saw his companions. "So, how was your 'family talk' and how did Lysandre, leader of Team Flare have to relate to it?" Clemont had asked. "Oh, when I was trying to talk to my dad, Lysandre saw me and had decided we wouldn't battle." Ash replied

* * *

 _ **The Kalos Group Disbanding – XYZ Episode 47**_

The companions were wishing everyone off when Serena was going away. Ash had pulled Serena for a kiss and after that kiss was over, Ash whispered, "Serena, do you want to join Team Rocket. You could be my girlfriend if you do and I will change how the team operates. I won't force you, but if you feel like joining, call me, Okay?" Ash said as he waved Serena off. Ash had turned around to look at Clemont who's face was completely red due to the fact that Ash had just kissed Serena. "Anyways, I'll have to go back to Kanto now, hope I never see you again." Ash said as he left Kalos.

* * *

 _ **Now, The Beginning of the story starts now –**_ **Team Rocket HQ**

"So, Son, you're here, I think it's time you take on Team Rocket." Giovanni said, "Yeah Dad, I won't disappoint you and maybe even get the world to worship me." Ash had said, "Very Well then, Secretary!" Giovanni called. "Yes Boss?" The woman had said as she arrived, "Gather everyone in Team Rocket HQ which includes my traveling trio and tell them to report outside in One Hours' Time." Giovanni had stated, and the secretary left the office and alerted everyone. Giovanni had turned to Ash, "So son, I'll tell you everything that required to lead Team Rocket." Giovanni had said. An Hour Later, Ash was wearing a black suit, black pants and some black shoes. He had walked out of Giovanni's Office.

"Let the briefing begin." Giovanni said, "Yes Boss!" All of them replied. "Firstly, I would like to mention that I will be stepping down as Boss of Team Rocket." Giovanni had said, "Then who will take care of Team Rocket?" An Elite had questioned, "My son, the person who can eliminate half of Team Rocket, Ash Ketchum!" Giovanni had replied. Lots of "No Way" or "How can this be possible" were heard. "Silence!" Ash had said in a threatening tone. "If you don't like my father's decision then you can get out!" The grunts gulped in fear. "Now that I'm the Boss of Team Rocket, the first order is that everyone should go undercover so that the police are unable to detect you. Also, I don't need your Pokémon, you train them, make bonds with them and by that way we should bring Kanto under our rule!" "Yes Boss!" The rest of the HQ had said.

"Nice Job son." Giovanni said as Ash turned towards him, "Thanks Dad, is Grandma here?" Ash questioned, "Oh yes she is." Giovanni said as Giovanni's mother arrived. "Hi Grandma." Ash said as he greeted her. "Grandson Ash, I really hope you bring Kanto under our rule. Nice Job in gaining the Legendries' trust." She said as she congratulated Ash. "Thanks Grandma, anyways I have to go and make an Alliance with Team Flare." Ash said as he walked away. "So, Lysandre, how's Kalos?" Ash questioned. "Ah the same but we managed to get Zygarde to it complete form." Lysandre reported "Ok that's nice good luck on using Zygarde to get Xerneas and Yveltal." Ash said as he closed the call.

"Sir, a female that cosplayed Arceus is requesting entry, should we allow it or send them away." The grunt asked, "Let her in!" Ash commanded. The doors had opened, and Ash saw the female enter the room. "Please leave the room I have to discuss personal matters with this person." Ash said as his follow Team Members had left. The doors were closed, and Ash had started the conversation, "So what is your name?" Ash questioned, "How could you forget my name Ash dear?" The female said, "You're the one who talked my brain a few days ago." Ash said, "So why did you take the form of Arceus?" "Oh, it's because I'm Arceus dear." Arceus said and then Ash was shocked. "So Arceus, why are you here?" Ash questioned. "You've done so much for us legendaries even without knowing your heritage, the council agrees that we will help you even if you're the leader of Team Rocket." Arceus said leaving Ash shocked one more. "In that case, Arceus, welcome to Team Rocket! Also, would you like to my girlfriend?" Ash declared and asked, "Yes I would." Arceus said as Ash called for someone.

* * *

An Hour Later, Arceus was seen wearing a white dress, some black grey socks, some black shoes and had a gold hair band. She had black hair, just like Ash did. All the grunts wondered who she was, until all of the grunts' Pokémon had come out and bowed in front of the girl. "If you haven't figured out how my girlfriend is, then she's Arceus, God of all Pokémon." Ash introduced her to the Team. "Son, congrats, I think you'll defiantly change the world." Giovanni said, "Ash Dear, the others are coming here soon." Arceus informed him, "Arceus, could you just teleport them here?" Ash questioned, "Yeah I could do that." Arceus said as she teleported the other legendaries and mythicals.

"So, Lady Arceus, he's the one who changed your ways towards the humans." Mewtwo said, "Yes he is, I hope you still remember on what we said the other day." Arceus said, "Yes I do, all the legendaries from Kanto to Kalos are now going to join Team Rocket." Mewtwo stated making a few grunts faint. The legendaries and mythicals had started to turn into their human forms **(A/N just search up _ Pokémon's name and human form drawing. Genders will be mentioned at the end.)** "Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde, go to Team Flare's Base and follow Lysandre's orders, use your human form. As for the rest of y'all, a party is starting." Ash said as he greeted every legendary into Team Rocket.

* * *

 **Ok I mentioned the Human Forms of Legendary and Mythical Pokémon like a line back, so here's the list**

 **-Articuno = Male**

 **-Zapdos = Male**

 **-Moltres = Male**

 **-Mewtwo = Male**

 **-Mew = Female**

 **-Raikou = Male**

 **-Entei = Male**

 **-Suicine = Female**

 **-Lugia = Female**

 **-Ho-Oh = Male**

 **-Celebi = Female**

 **-Regirock = Male**

 **-Registeel = Male**

 **-Regice = Male**

 **-Latias = Female**

 **-Latios = Male**

 **-Kyogre = Female**

 **-Groudon = Male**

 **-Rayquaza = Male**

 **-Jirachi = Female**

 **-Deoxys = Male**

 **-Uxie = Female**

 **-Mesprit = Female**

 **-Azelf = Female**

 **-Dialga = Male**

 **-Palkia = Female**

 **-Heatran = Male**

 **-Regigigas = Male**

 **-Giratina = Male**

 **-Cresselia = Female**

 **-Phione = Male**

 **-Manaphy = Female**

 **-Darkrai = Male**

 **-Shaymin = Female**

 **-Arceus = Female (As mention earlier)**

 **-Victini = Male**

 **-Cobalion = Male**

 **-Terrakion = Male**

 **-Virizion = Female**

 **-Tornadus = Male**

 **-Thunderus = Male**

 **-Reshiram = Female**

 **-Zekrom = Male**

 **-Landorus = Male**

 **-Kyurem = Male**

 **-Keldeo = Male**

 **-Genesect = Male**

 **-Xerneas = Female**

 **-Yveltal = Male**

 **-Zygarde = Male**

 **-Diancie = Female**

 **-Hoopa = Male**

 **-Volcanion = Male**

 **I know the legendaries in Sun & Moon have come out but in this story, Ash never went to Alola, so I won't write their genders. Legends are usually genderless but for this story the legends are going to have genders. Also, if you're a High School DxD reader that came by following me, expect a story to come out soon. If by any chance a kid is reading this, don't search up what High School DxD, it will literally corrupt your mind. Also, Magearna's gender is Female and I didn't want to include it because she is in the Alola National Dex. Please R&R and Fellow Readers, have a good day.**


End file.
